Known is a method for increasing a blade performance, consisting in producing blades in the form of a wing and mounting them around a rotor shaft while carrying out the suction of air in a blade shank (foot) region (blade section adjacent to the rotor shaft), draining-off said air to a leading edge zone of the blade, followed by blowing the air out along an upper surface of the blade (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,269, IPC F01D 5/14, Mar. 20, 2001).
The present method allows reduction in separation of the air flow at the upper surface of the blade due to increase of the air flow velocity. However, the present method is ineffective which is connected with large energy expenditure for blowing air in along the blade surface.
The closest to the invention in the technical essence and the result to be accomplished is a method for increasing a rotor blade performance, consisting in producing rotor blades in the form of a wing and radial mounting said blades around a rotor shaft, and carrying out the boundary layer suction on a blade surface on the opposite side with respect to the incoming air flow through a system of slotted holes (see Russian Federation Patent No. 2,002,087, IPC F02K 3/00, Oct. 30, 1993).
The disadvantage of the present method for increasing a rotor blade performance is that such a control of the boundary layer involves a complicated design and high energy expenditure for suction of the flow, which is associated with a large resistance of manifolds connecting the slotted holes to a low pressure source in the blade.